


Don't Hit A Cow, Man

by Zugzwang (thunderdone)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega, youtube- fandom
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, SuperMega - Freeform, idk what else to tag this, im not funny, more like supermegay hah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderdone/pseuds/Zugzwang
Summary: Matt and Ryan can't find a place to stay for the night so they just stay in the car together ("just").





	Don't Hit A Cow, Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote garbage in the past but it's been a couple years and I'm in a college level English class so hopefully I'm a bit better. Please give me feedback, I want to keep improving. Thank youuuuu.

Matt hasn't a clue where they are. The two of them agreed, together, he would be the one driving at night so long as Ryan navigated. Foolproof plan, concocted by two idiots, it seems. His phone died. Ryan's stopped getting service hours ago. Their secondary, cheap GPS was busted, baked fresh in the Arizona sun earlier that day. No maps. Fantastic. 

His fingers drum against the wheel while Ryan tries to get service, albeit in vain, as he tries to keep his temper cool, with the same success. What he wouldn't give for a place to sleep. Even one of those disgusting motels, the ones that he's only seen on TV with the mattresses stained suspiciously, and the tube televisions which only played static, and the phones which probably had he cords cut before the twentieth century, and the water which was practically magnetic, or glowing. 

"Matt, we're not gonna find anywhere." Ryan turns off his phone, tossing it onto the dashboard. "Let's just pull over, suck it up, turn around in the morning and go back to that fuckin'... Alien shop. We'll ask there for directions." 

"The moment we turn around, the moment we miss a place," Matt says through gritted teeth. "Besides, then I'll have to listen to you bitch about your back tomorrow." Neither of them could ever sleep well in the car. Sure, they both could fit, hell, he could probably curl up in the two foot trunk and manage it, but Ryan apparently got it bad. Or, at least, he did with that goddamn beanbag chair in the office. The complaints aren't always as bad as he remembers them to be. Usually they're not exactly cute, but the generally annoyed groans Ryan ends up giving aren't too bad. 

Ryan sits in silence for a few moments. Just as Matt begins to believe he actually gave into the idea, he starts fidgeting with the radio dial before piping up again. 

"You're gonna end up running into a cow."

"What! No, no I'm not, I'm a great driver-"

"We can hardly see shit, Matt, you're gonna get tired and-"

"A fucking cow!"

"E.T., then, a cactus, who gives a shit!"

The broiling in Matt's throat reaches a tipping point. He slows at a rapid pace, pulling off to the side of the road, waiting until they're fully on dirt. Or, at least, more rocky dirt than the poor excuse for pavement that they were on. 

He throws on the car's hazard lights, folding his arms in front of his chest as he looks to Ryan. "Now what. We get busted for loitering. Or the police figure we're drunks who had an accident. Or hit by someone."

"We're out of the way, we don't need the hazard lights. It's gonna be fine. Just, think for a second." Ryan reaches up and flicks on the overhead lights. For a few seconds, Matt rapidly blinks to readjust to the exposure. For once, he takes the advice. 

Police? Probably none around. Probably no other cars around too. Plus, they're out of the way, the other hypothetical car would have headlights on and see them. Their car battery was new, thanks to an earlier occurrence. And wolves... Probably aren't gonna rip into the car door and eat them. 

However, when, in memory, if at all, had Matt ever conceded to any argument? Not that this was an argument. Banter, yeah, and Ryan knew he was the right one. He opens his mouth to object, scrambling for an excuse, before he shuts it again. 

"Fine. Okay." 

Maybe it was the drowsiness seeping over him, maybe just the idea of getting to relax with Ryan again for the night, but he gives in, shrugging and shutting the car fully off. He adjusts his seat so his chair is as flat as it will get before taking off his shoes. Ryan nods, thanking him before he steps outside, with a,"Gonna take a piss," tossed out to Matt. 

While Ryan did his thing, Matt began to bite at the ends of his thumbnail. Any battery he could save in the car, whether for radio or lights, he would. Otherwise, they'd probably end up being skeletons in a couple days. To compromise, comfort for less risk, he pulled his keys out of the car, flicking the mini flashlight on, and leaving it on the dashboard. After that, though, there wasn't much to occupy him. Even if it was just for a minute or two, his mind raced. 

In most motels they stayed in, they got one room, two beds. That was standard, after all, no need to crowd up. Not that they were opposed to it, either. But it had been a few months since they had pulled any sort of shit like this. This wasn't a motel, and this wasn't sharing a bed. However, it felt almost akin to that, for Matt. 

In times like these, when he was tired and somewhat irritated and totally uninhibited, he would let things slip. He and Ryan didn't talk too much about their love lives, or at least Ryan did to a lesser degree than he. Now and then, though, stuff he wasn't exactly eager to disclose dislodged itself from his head and slipped through his mouth, and then Ryan knew. Matt kept him in the dark for the weeks after he and his last girlfriend broke up. Until, that is, he and Ryan stayed up late, started joking, and it came out, somehow. Not that it had even been important at that point. But, there were other things he preferred to keep to himself. 

"Dude," Ryan says, causing Matt to jump a good foot at the sudden reappearance. "My dick feels frozen, I thought Arizona was supposed to be hot." He slips back into the passenger's side of the car, locking the door before settling in as much as he could. 

"Thanks for the warning." Matt got his glasses off, none too gingerly putting them in the cup holder behind the gear shift. Silence fell hard on his ears for a few moments. Too hard. "You know, it, uh, has to do with the sun more than it does-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Matt turns over onto his side to face Ryan. The latter stayed on his back, hands folded over his stomach as he stared at the ceiling. The faint glint of his eyes in the fluorescent light was all he was privy to. The way the shadows played off his face, however, was almost beautiful. His cheekbones were further emphasized, usually so soft in their curve, now a little more angled. Okay. No. Never mind. Matt thinks Ryan is beautiful. And he was even more frustrated with himself. 

Tonight was not going to be the night he pulled some stupid move of infatuation. Matt's heart, however useless it may be on a day to day basis, is not going to get the better of him. Or he hoped, at least. 

"When do you think," Matt starts again,"You wanna leave tomorrow?"

"Whenever." Ryan shrugs his shoulders, looking over to him (finally). "You wake up earlier, so if you just wanna start driving then I'm good. Or you could wake me up. I don't really care. I just need a bit of sleep." Looking over Ryan, his exhaustion became more evident to Matt. There was a slump to his body which wasn't present, and his eyes were rather droopy. Matt nods, before shutting up again. 

For a short while. He needs someone to talk to, even if for only a brief time as he, too, fell asleep. It's not like Matt didn't try to keep his mouth shut. Now and then, he needs to hear, to talk and exchange. 

"Do you miss home often?" 

Ryan cracks an eye open. "As in California-home? Because we've been gone for only like. Two and a half days. Or so."

"No, I mean South Carolina." 

"I mean..." Ryan begrudgingly props himself up on an arm. By now, Matt figured, he's be used to Matt's continuation of conversation past its expiration date. "No? Not the home part of it. I guess. It was ugly, physically and in the way they treated people. I don't have many fond memories. Just a couple of dates I liked, I guess. Why?"

"I dunno. Wanted to know. What sorta dates?"

"You planning something, Watson?"

"Ryan, that's pretty gay."

"Newsflash, asshole."

Matt's heart pounds in his throat as he realizes what this means. He had his suspicions, but those felt more like misguided hopes. Not that he was totally gay. More like bi, honest. Tits were pretty nice. Something about Ryan got under his skin and into his head, that's all. Tonight was not going to be the night, however, that he just came out and told Ryan. That's nuts. 

"More like Newshole, Assflash."

A stupid grin lights up Ryan's face, as he rolls onto his back again. A stupid comment like that shouldn't have deserved that grin. Matt couldn't blame him, though, for rolling over. This was getting uncomfortable, laying with his arm jammed under his ribs, bones sticking into one another. But he wants to keep looking at Ryan. His stupid hat, the tan one he wore everywhere, with that bit of hair sticking out he loved. He wants to look at his hands, the way they would twitch every so often. 

Ryan tears him our of his reverie, however, mumbling,"Aren't these just like. Extended dates, though? You propose some vacation, we go out for days together. We share a bed, some food, hours together in the car. Kinda like some old retired married couple. Only gayer. And I mean. Sorry but. You're pretty gay, Matt. You don't hide if well."

Matt's stomach drops out. Ryan's known? He doesn't have time to process much more because Ryan's trying to elaborate again, with some sort of bullshit he's barely listening to. 

"Besides, you know. Gay guys flock to one another. Or just gay spaces or whatever." Ryan pauses, for what feels like far too long. Matt still can't breathe. "And, no offense? But you're also straight out of some bear-twink porno."

"Ryan!"

His stomach resituates. Matt is laughing, although usually now would be the time which he spends clamoring that that's nasty, did Ryan's good Christian mother really raise him to spew unholy garbage like that? He can't bring himself to this time. Perhaps it's the relief. The wave of it knocked him off his feet, temporarily, and he's disoriented, albeit for only a moment.

"Fine," he concedes, looking back to Ryan as he wipes at an eye. "You win this round. But you know. Your mom gay. That's why you came out gay." 

"Okay. Not called for. Good night, Gaylord." Ryan turns onto his back again.

"Night, Homo-erects."

**Author's Note:**

> I might fuck around with chapters n shit with this bc I have an idea for a sort of prologue not prologue chapter before this and totally might be tempted to fuckin make a pwp part. So uhh lmk if anyone actually would be into that.


End file.
